1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved electrosurgical forceps and a method of making the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, some electrosurgical forceps have been characterized by the forceps disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,489 granted to R. W. Bagley, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. In this type of forceps, switching means are provided on the forceps itself whereby upon closure of the forceps, the swtiching means is closed to thereby permit the application of radio frequency electrical energy to a site to be treated. There are several shortcomings in this type of arrangement. First, the closing of the switch is dependent upon the closing of the forceps. This limits the flexibility available to the physician. Preferably, at least in some instances, the closing of the switch should be independent of the closing of the forceps.
Further, in the prior art devices, the contacts of the switch on the forceps have been exposed to permit engagement thereof when the forceps are closed. However, since the potentials on these exposed contacts can be substantial, there is a certain degree of danger associated therewith.